Ties that Bind
by cocolatte
Summary: YYHHP X-over Koenma's sources report that a demon has infiltrated Hogwarts, so the boys are sent to investigate. But things aren't always what they seem . .
1. Prolouge

Cheeto: Hey, look, it's my third story! Woo! Anyways, I don't own it, you don't sue!  
  
*~Prologue~*   
  
A figure stood in the center of a dark, desolate plain, the dim sunlight quickly fading into the deep violet of pre-night. Dozens of silhouettes surrounded it, all cloaked in thick black robes, almost invisible in contrast to the dark surroundings. A sharp clap rang out and another being appeared, not far away. It scuttled up to the others quickly, carelessly tripping over one of the many crooked headstones that littered the ground, falling at the center man's feet.  
  
"Master . . .Master . ." It whispered reverently, crawling forward and grasping folds of the leader's robe, kissing the hem feverishly.  
  
"Did you get it?" A cold voice hissed. The stooped man looked up and nodded, the hood of the ebony robe falling away to reveal a very green, very non-human face.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." It fumbled in the folds of its robes, yellow eyes gleaming in excitement as it located the item, wrapping its fingers around it and holding it up to the figure above, slowly bearing its palm.  
  
A white, bony, spider-like hand extended from under the leader's robes, the long fingers delicately plucking and raising the item from the outstretched hand. The tiny rose-colored gem, no larger than a blueberry, glistened in the fading light.  
  
"Good work." The figure said and replaced the jewel. The kneeling man curled his lime, textured fingers back around it and tucked it back into it's hiding place. "I trust you were not detected."  
  
"No, Master, never."  
  
"And you know what to do with the item?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Without another word, the leader turned away and began to walk, the surrounding gatherers following his guide silently,as if many shadows of the same being. The cowering figure remained in its kneeling position as they disappeared into the night.  
  
"Yes . .yes, my lord . ."  
  
Cheeto: Dum dum dum! R & R please! 


	2. Letters and The Mission

Cheeto: OMG?! Could it be? My third story?!  
  
Sensei: Indeed it is, Cheeto-san.  
  
Cheeto: Woo hoo!! Alright! Alrighty then, let's get all the formalities out of the way:  
  
** Tres Important! Regarde, mon amis!** - Hee hee! Je parle bein, non?  
  
1- I don't own anything. Nadda. Nilch. I don't even own the clothes on my back! I'm borrowing them from my sister! ^-^  
  
2-There is going to be NO YAOI in this story. I'm *not* anti-yaoi, I just don't write it. ^-^  
  
3- Okay, let's pretend that everyone is fifth years. Forget the entire Harry Potter book (some people will remain or make appearances: Umbridge, the centaur teacher, the Order, etc.) And let's pretend that they're all 15, and this takes place roughly around the end of the first Dark Tournament in the YYH universe. There may be a few discrepancies, like things may pop up that don't happen until later in the series, but it'll all make sense. Just don't flame me over a few discrepancies. ^-^  
  
4-This story is PG-13 due to strong language and violence. Don't worry, I'm not going to pop any lemons on you. Which leads me to my next point:  
  
5- Couples: The usual: Keiko/Yusuke, Kuwabara/Yukina, Kurama/Botan, Hiei/??. I'm not sure what to do for matches for HP, so if you have any suggestions for any couples, feel free to e-mail me or review or whatever. But don't worry if you don't like the said couples, there isn't going to be much romance in this story anyways!  
  
6- Erm . . .there is no six! Well, without further ado, onto the story!  
  
Oh, wait. Let's just pretend everyone can speak English. It makes things less complicated. Blame the dubs. ^-^  
  
*~Chapter One~*   
  
Hiei lazily opened his crimson eyes, yawning as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the thick, rough branch he was sleeping on, when suddenly, a letter dropped into his lap.  
  
The Jaganshi blinked, immediately straightening. He looked around for a deliverer the letter could have flown out of the hands of, but there was no one in the area. Dismissing it as trash, the demon began to toss it away when the sparkling emerald ink across the front of the envelope caught his eye.  
  
The swirling handwriting read:  
  
Mr. Hiei   
  
The tree outside the window  
  
3112 Sakura Drive  
  
Tokyo  
  
Japan  
  
Against his better judgment, Hiei decided to open the letter. Ripping the crisp, crème colored envelope open, two letters slid out. Unfolding the first, he regarded it more than skeptically.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Hiei,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
The fire demon stared at it for a moment, then dropped it into his lap, grabbing the other paper enclosed and flipping it open. Inside was a long list of names and objects he had never heard before. Raising an eyebrow, Hiei carefully slid to the edge of the branch and tapped Kurama's window with the hilt of his katana. The fox appeared moments later, clutching a similar letter with the same confused expression.  
  
"Koenma." They said in unison.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke strolled down the street, hands behind his head, breathing in the crisp summer air. It was late July, the hot summer days giving way to the coolness of Autumn, leaves beginning to turn different shades of yellow and orange, the sakura trees shedding their blossoms onto the unsuspecting heads of passersby's.  
  
It had been an uneventful summer, few missions to interrupt the long break, and easy ones at that. Yusuke had seen little of Kurama and Kuwabara and hadn't seen Hiei the entire time, all seeming to be busy with jobs and whatnot. Yes, it had been a lazy vacation. Nothing but rest and relaxation.  
  
"No nothing." He sighed heavily, smoothing down the hairs that had strayed with the gentle breeze.  
  
"Man, this sucks!" he yelled suddenly, startling a few birds from the trees lining the empty street. "All fricken summer, nothing! No good missions, no major demon ass kicking, nothing!"  
  
"I would have figured you'd like a little relaxation, Yusuke." The punk spun on his heel, turning to face a young, blue-haired woman hovering above the ground, casually sitting on a floating oar, smiling as if nothing about the scene could be deemed 'conspicuous.'  
  
"Botan! Please, please tell me I have a mission!" The deity grinned.  
  
"Never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth, Yusuke Urameshi. Last time I remember, you were jumping up and down because of vacation."  
  
"Very funny, Botan. Cut the crap."  
  
"Well, if you're going to be rude, I don't think I'll tell you." She folded her arms across the front of her pink kimono, turning away from him with a mock stubborn expression set in her animated features .  
  
"Botan!"  
  
"Oh, alright." She giggled "Koenma has a new mission for you, and he says it's very urgent, so we have to leave immediately."  
  
"Yes!" he yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "Finally, some action!"  
  
***  
  
"School?!" Yusuke demanded. "You're kidding, right? I ask for a real mission, and you send me to SCHOOL?!" The other detectives, who were standing in various places around the prince's paper cluttered office, sighed in resignation.   
  
"This isn't just any school, Yusuke!" Koenma yelled back, pacifier nearly flying out of his mouth, "And going is not an option!"  
  
"Koenma, sir, remember your blood pressure." George advised; Koenma settling back into his chair.  
  
"As I was saying, I'll be sending you to a school in England: Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You'll be entering as fifth years." The prince picked up a remote off his large, disorganized desk and pushed a small red button. The TV behind the detectives flickered on and a picture appeared on the large screen. They turned, blanching at the face.  
  
Slitted, red, cat-like eyes stared back at them, a thin, almost reptilian smirk stretching across the slim, bony face, folding the ghostly white flesh into unpleasant dimples. No nose was to be seen, just two thin slices in its place that one would assume served as nostrils. A dark hood covered the rest of the skull and robes masked the shoulders, casting eerie shadows across the wicked features.  
  
"And I thought the baka was the ugliest thing living."  
  
"Shut-up shrimp!"   
  
"This is Voldemort," Koenma began. "A very powerful wizard-"  
  
"I think all those diaper fumes are getting to you," Yusuke said lamely. "There is no such thing as wizards."  
  
"Just like there's no such thing as demons, Yusuke?" Kurama mused. The punk shot him a glare, but didn't say anything more.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama." Koenma sighed. "Anyways, my sources have reported that there may be a demon attempting to infiltrate the school, and that demon may be attached to Voldemort in some way. Your mission is to weed out this demon and find put what he's up to, while keeping undercover and protecting the students. Particularly this one:" The prince lifted the remote and pushed a different button.  
  
The screen went blank for a moment, the picture flipping from the snake-like man to a young boy about their age. His face was pale and bony, thick round glasses shielding vibrant, determined green eyes bright enough to compare with Kurama's. Disheveled black hair masked a large, lightning bolt looking scar in the center of his forehead. His shirt was clearly a few sizes too big; all together giving a lost puppy look.  
  
"What a wimp." Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.   
  
"Watch yourself Yusuke." Said Koenma with a small grin. "That 'wimp' is one of the most powerful wizards on the earth. It's your mission to protect him." Yusuke was about to make a snide comment about 'If he is the most powerful wizard, why can't he protect himself' when Kuwabara cut him off.  
  
"So what exactly are 'wizards'? I mean, I've read all the fairy tales, but . ." Koenma sighed deeply.  
  
"Wizards are humans that posses above average spirit energy that manifests in different ways. They go to schools like Hogwarts to learn to control it." As if feeling another question coming on, he continued. "It shows itself in ways like Kuwabara's ability to hear ghosts, or Yusuke's incredible power and endurance. However, sometimes the children express it in random bursts of energy with unexpected results in times of danger. Most kids don't know they're 'magically inclined' until they receive that very letter." Yusuke looked down at the unopened letter in his hands Koenma was pointing to and frowned.  
  
"Well, what's up with the whole 'turning people into toads' thing? Kuwabara and I can only do pure energy attacks."   
  
"Their wands are made with different kinds of woods, and tidbits from demonic creatures like unicorns, phoenixes, and dragons. This allows them also to control demon energy, which embodies itself by controlling plants, fire, and a number of other things. " Kurama and Hiei nodded slightly. "They also use 'incantations' to help them control their power. They don't really *need* them, but it helps them concentrate; much like Yusuke yelling 'Spirit Gun' before he fires."  
  
"Hey, not every time!" The punk yelled indignantly. Kuwabara wrinkled his brow in concentration, fingering his chin.  
  
"So do wizards know anything about Makai or Reikai?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "They're ningens. They think things like Kurama are 'mystical creatures.' Wizards and witches are completely clueless, just like the rest of your ignorant race."   
  
"Thank you Hiei." Koenma said sharply. "But he's right. The only exception is probably Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Voldemort."  
  
"Hang on a second." Yusuke said. "If this is about 'above average' spirit energy, then why didn't Kuwabara and I get letters way back when we would have been first years?"  
  
"Well, Yusuke, if you hadn't died, your spirit energy probably never would have truly manifested. Kuwabara, well . . Genkai already had her eye on him."  
  
"Wha-?" Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged a puzzled look, but Koenma interrupted before they could ask any questions.  
  
"With wands, you all should be able to do the basic spells and such. Your flight is on August twenty-fifth at eight A.M., here are your tickets." The toddler handed them six slips of colorful paper. Yusuke took them, fingering them with a quizzical expression.   
  
"Koenma." Yusuke said slowly, like the toddler before him was a little on the slow side. "There are only *four* of us."  
  
"Botan will be accompanying you."  
  
"WHAT?!" The bubbly ferry girl grinned and flashed a two finger peace sign. "That's right, boys!"   
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"And *what* is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Kuwabara counted slowly on his fingers, holding up his hand. "That's still only five . ."  
  
"Along with Yukina."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Kuwabara yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Yusuke and Kurama looked back at the fire demon standing behind them at the far end of the room, taking a careful step away.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a trip." Yusuke muttered.  
  
****  
  
Cheeto: So, how was that for a first chapter? Don't forget to review! ^-^ 


	3. Leaving Home

Cheeto: *sits at computer with sandwich and soda.* Don't you just lurve spring break?  
  
Sensei: Lurve?  
  
Cheeto: I lurve it. And eggsalad sandwiches. *Bites sandwich* I lurve those too. And Pepsi! *drinks Pepsi* I lurve Pepsi! And Reeses Pieces! *eats* Mmm . . lurve those too . . .and a whole week off to enjoy them . . which I lurve . . .   
  
Sense: Uh . .Cheeto . .the story?  
  
Cheeto: Hmm . .? Oh, right! *clears throat, hides goodies* I don't own anything, blah blah . .  
  
Anyways, there were some questions in the reviews I got ^-^. So I will now answer them.  
  
OC's: There will be *no* OC's in my stories, except for a villain or two. Personally, I think they are usually Mary-Sues and therefore the devil. Only few stories I have read, *mainly Sycogerl's* can get away with a good OC. I will not attempt to do this, since it takes of level of skill, as far as I know, that I do not posses.  
  
Hiei/Hermione: Fascinating pairing, I don't think I've ever come across it before. I'll think about it, but I give no assurances since the romance level in this story will be quite low and Hiei isn't really the romantic type. ^-^ I may just leave him single.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Because I decided to make them all fifth years, the DADA will be, at least for a short while, Umbridge. This is mainly so I can torment our heroes. *cackles*   
  
Oh, and does anyone know when Easter is? Is it this Sunday or next? Anyways, onto the story!  
  
*~Chapter Two~*  
  
Yusuke shoved all of his clothing into a suitcase, trying to force it closed, but the many garments stubbornly kept it propped open. Sitting on top of the bulging bag, he forced the top down and latched it shut. Grabbing it and a duffel bag packed full of 'necessities', he left his room and headed towards the door.  
  
"Yusuke!" A voice called. "Yusuke, where are you going?" Atsuko looked up from her sprawled position on the couch, the action causing a mostly empty beer can to drop from her sluggish fingers. Though it was only 10 AM, she had already overdosed on the cure to her morning hangover.  
  
He sighed. "I told you mom. I'm going to England to go to a school for witches and wizards to kill a demon that might have something to do with an evil wizard dude that wants to kill a bunch of the kids, especially this one scrawny kid."  
  
Atsuko blinked. "Okay. Have fun, then." Yusuke sighed and opened the door, "See you in a year, mom."  
  
He had just started down the hall when his mother's voice called him back.  
  
"Yusuke?" He turned around to see her leaning on the doorframe. "Be safe, okay?" he smiled.  
  
"Okay, mom." he turned and walked a few more steps when he heard her again.  
  
"I love you, Yusuke!" She yelled after him. He smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
***  
  
"Are you taking your stupid cat with you, bro?" Shizuru asked as she took a drag on her cigarette, puffing out smoke rings towards the punk, who was kneeling on the floor, packing.  
  
"Eikichi isn't stupid!" Kuwabara yelled as he shoved his toothbrush in the bag, then frowned. "I can't take her, can I?" Shizuru, with the hand not cradling the Marlboro, tossed a piece of paper to him. It was the list that had first arrived with the letter.  
  
"It says you can have a pet." She said. "And don't think I'm not going to feed it." The punk scowled at her and called to the kitten, who wandered in a moment later. He looped his hand under Eikichi's belly and held her close. Then something occurred to him.   
  
"Hey, Shizuru." He called, as the girl had left the room, "Koenma said people with above average spirit energy go to this school." The girl poked her head back into the room. "Did you ever get a letter from this place?"  
  
Shizuru eyed her brother for a moment, shrugging. "I don't know. I might've."  
  
"Then why didn't you go?" Her eyes became misty and she took another drag on the cancer stick.  
  
"I had other things to worry about." She muttered and turned away.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Drop it." She snapped. Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something more when the door burst open.   
  
"Hey, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Got anything to eat? I heard plane food sucks." Kuwabara and Shizuru looked away from each other.  
  
"We don't have time." The older girl muttered. "We might be late as it is. You ready, little bro?" The punk nodded and grabbed his things. After a few minutes, they were all ready and headed down the stairs, out into the front lawn and toward Shizuru's car.  
  
"Oh, wait, I forgot Eikichi!"  
  
Yusuke and Shizuru sighed, rolling their eyes as Kuwabara ran back into the house.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived at the terminal to see Kurama already sitting down, deeply engrossed in a book thicker that a grown man's arm.  
  
"Hey, Kurama." Kuwabara said, sitting next to him. The fox just grunted in response. Moments later Yukina and Botan arrived, gasping for breath and incredibly relieved they didn't miss the flight.  
  
"We will now begin boarding flight A-15, from Tokyo, Japan to Phoenix, Arizona, then onto London, England. Will passengers one through thirty approach the gate." The group looked around confusedly.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Five minutes later, they called out the next round of passengers.  
  
"That's us." Kurama murmured, still looking around. When the final call rang out, Yusuke yelled in exasperation. "Let's just LEAVE HIM!" When they were about to board the plane, the Jaganshi appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"About time!" Kuwabara yelled as they sprinted up towards the gate and down the long hallway out to the plane. They boarded, the smiling stewardess welcoming them almost too cheerfully and closing the heavy plane door behind them.  
  
The six of them squeezed through the narrow passageway toward the second section, spotting their seats.   
  
"I call window!" Yusuke yelled and jumped into the isle, climbing over two seats to sit in the third. He leaned back and squirmed. "These seats suck. Couldn't Koenma get us first class or something?"  
  
Yukina sat down next to the punk and Kuwabara after her. In front of them, Botan got the window seat, Kurama sat next to her, then Hiei. They all got buckled in just as one of the stewardesses began to speak about plane safety and what to due in an emergency situation.  
  
"Why don't they just say: 'If we crash, you're all going to die.' And save a lot of time?" Yusuke muttered and rolled his eyes. Yukina suddenly got a fearful look and turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"We aren't going to crash, are we?"  
  
Kuwabara took her tiny hands in his massive ones. "Of course not, snookie. This plane, like my love, will whether any storm!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and turned to the window, watching the landscape roll by as they began to taxi on the runway.  
  
Meanwhile, in front of them, Hiei had begun to fidget restlessly, popping his knuckles over and over as the plane gained speed.  
  
"Nervous, Hiei?" Kurama smirked, the demon shooting him a death glare.  
  
"I am depending on an aircraft made out of cheap ningen plastic, suspended in the air by nothing, and being driven by a member of this idiotic race. Of course I'm nervous." Kurama laughed softly as they began to ascend, turning back to his book. Botan stared out the window, gazing dreamily at the houses that grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared all together.  
  
Suddenly, a soft hooting noise came from her carry-on duffel bag. She blanched and looked around, thankful no one had heard it. Moments later there was a second, louder one, this time drawing the detectives' attention, as well as that from a few other passengers.  
  
Yusuke undid his seatbelt and peeked his head over her seat, quickly followed by Kuwabara.  
  
"Botan, what's . .?" Suddenly, the zipper began to peel back, and a tuft of black hair appeared. A little blue penguin-like face peered out of the hole.  
  
"Puu." It's tiny golden beak parted with the gentle call. Botan quickly unzipped the bag the rest of the way, lifting the little creature out and setting him in her lap, casting a wary eye around to make sure no one had seen.  
  
"Oh, man." Yusuke groaned. "You brought that rat with?" Puu, as if sensing the insult, suddenly grew teary eyed. Botan hugged him close.  
  
"Yusuke! You hurt his feelings! And yes, Genkai thought it would be a good idea if he came along."  
  
"Drinks anyone?" A blonde, slim flight attendant asked, flashing unnaturally white teeth at Kurama. Botan found herself flushing with anger.  
  
"Aw, what a cute toy!" The girl smiled at Puu, speaking to Botan in an 'Aren't you a little old to be playing with toys?' voice. Botan found herself squeezing Puu angrily, causing the little creature to emit a strangled 'Puu!' in distress.  
  
"Oh, it even talks!" Kurama smiled that strained smiled that he used with so many other of his fan girls. "We won't have anything, thank you." The girl frowned slightly and stepped away, Botan glowering after her.  
  
After a few hours they had all become incredibly bored. Botan was using her compact to play games, Kurama was near the end of his book, and Hiei was wishing he had been allowed to take his katana on board so he could slice up some ningens for amusement. Yukina was sleeping, while Kuwabara and Yusuke were annoying other passengers with their endless games of rock-paper-scissors.  
  
"I win again!" Kuwabara yelled, pumping his fist. "Three hundred to nothin!" Yusuke looked at his hands in disbelief.  
  
"Man, that's just not normal."  
  
"I told you Urameshi!" Kuwabara grinned. "I'm unbeatable at rock-paper-scissors!" Yusuke smirked competitively, rolling up his jacket sleeves. "I'm feeling lucky this time. One more game."  
  
They stared each other down for a moment, placing their fists on their open palms.  
  
"Rock-"  
  
"Paper-"  
  
"Scissors-"   
  
"Will you two stop playing that baka ningen game?!" Hiei shouted, having turned around in his seat, one of his crimson eyes twitching uncontrollably.  
  
The two stared at him. Yusuke eyes darted to see what they threw out. He had scissors, Kuwabara had rock. His scissors quickly and seamlessly dissolved into paper.  
  
"Okay, geeze, don't get your panties in a bunch." Kurama idly grabbed the back of Hiei's collar to keep him from leaping over the seat and strangling Yusuke.  
  
The two returned to their game. "What the-?" Kuwabara gasped in disbelief. Yusuke blinked in mock surprise, the grinned.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"No way!" Kuwabara yelled, staring at his hand, then Yusuke's. "NO WAY!"  
  
"Alright, I won!" Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara's disbelief, "Your going to have to find a new hobby, buddy. I can out fight you, out rock-paper-scissors you. . ."  
  
"No way, you cheated! I demand a re-match!"  
  
"Just accept it, you're starting to embarrass yourself."  
  
And so went the flight. After a while, everyone fell asleep, no matter how uncomfortable the seats were. Sooner than seemed possible a stewardess was tapping them awake to tell them that they'd arrived in Phoenix.  
  
A few hours later they were in England, all tiredly leaving the plane and cramming into a single taxi. The taxi dropped them off what seemed like a random street in the huge, crowded city of London. It was lined with everything, fast-food places, clothing stores, even a theater, and even though tourist season was winding down, the street was packet to the rim with camera bearing, Hawaiian t-shirt wearing, sandle-with-socks sporting, all together fashion faux-pauxing vacationers.  
  
"Here we are." Kurama said. "The Leaky Cauldron." They all looked to where he was pointing, blinking in surprise. It was as if the place didn't even exist until he pointed it out. Yusuke looked around. It seemed to be the same with the people walking down the street; their eyes slid away from where the pub was located, as if they didn't even see it.  
  
They all started toward the shabby looking place, ducking inside. The place looked like any other pub, clouded in smoke and smelling of alcohol and smoldering cigars, except the patrons were all dressed in strange robes of all colors. Those very patrons were eying them suspiciously, as if they recognized something about them but couldn't exactly place it.  
  
Kurama immediately led them to the back and out the back door, chatter immediately erupting after they vacated. The alleyway they were in now was a dead end, ending in a brick wall.  
  
"Kurama . ." The kitsune strode up to the wall and carefully counted the bricks, his index finger glowing a rosy hue with spirit energy and he tapped one.  
  
"Uhh . . ." Kuwabara started, but suddenly, the bricks began to shift and slide aside, revealing an opening into a whole new, previously unseen street bustling with the same, strangely robed people.  
  
"Wow." Yusuke breathed, then cast an eye at Kurama. "How do you know all this stuff?"  
  
Kurama smiled, casting a look back at the stunned group. "I get around." They all raised their eyebrows, then proceeded to enter the crowded street.  
  
Cheeto: Hm . .a bit depressing at the beginning, ne?  
  
Sensei: *Nods some*  
  
Cheeto: Oh, and I don't know what Kurama's step-dad's name is. I've heard it's Kazuya, but I've also heard it's Hatanaka . . .so, please excuse the mistake, if I made one . .^-^; I'd like to send a special thanks out to all my reviewers for the last chap, you guys are a great and I love you all! ^0^  
  
Sensei: Review please! 


	4. Shopping and Introductions

Cheeto: Hey peeps, what-is-up-o? Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been a bit busy with things. .   
  
But anyways, I got like . .a bagillion questions (yes, that's a very technical term, bagillion) in my reviews, so I will now answer them.  
  
But real quick, I'd like to give a shout-out to Jessecheaux Kuwabara and Sycogerl64, the best fricken dudes ever!!! I lurve you guys! And if you haven't read their stories, do it, you heathen! XD  
  
Oh yeah, and my condolences, Mayaya Green, but due to the apparent dislike of the Hermione/Hiei pairing in my reviews, I have decided not to make it so. Sorry, my friend, hope you aren't too disappointed. Here, have a cookie! *gives cookies* ^-^  
  
Question #1: **What is a Mary Sue?** A Mary Sue is a demonic character created by authors that tends to be wanted reflections of themselves in their writing, and therefore perfect in every way, beautiful, and everyone loves them blah blah blah . .aka, they are the devil.   
  
Question #2: **Where did you hear the word 'lurve' at?** I have no idea. I think one of my friends was using it and I became addicted. Ironic, ne?  
  
Question #3: **Does Yusuke know he's a demon yet?** Because this story is timed after the first Dark Tournament, no. I think this will eventually work out for the better in this fic, as all the other fics have the whole, *Yes, Lord* thing going on and all kinds of Yusuke being an evil demon crap, when I just prefer the light-hearted-ness of them treating each others as equals and friends, blah blah blah . . . wow, that was sappy. XD  
  
*~Chapter three~*   
  
The group stood timidly in front of a huge marble building, staring in awe at the massive marble pillars towering above them, golden letters embezzled in the dazzling white stone read 'Gringotts'.  
  
"Wow." Kuwabara breathed. "Nice place."  
  
"I heard no burglar has ever been able to rob it and escape alive." Botan said.  
  
"That's what they'll have you think." Kurama mused, heading for the colossal building.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I don't think I want to know." And they followed the fox inside.  
  
The group approached the flawless marble counter. Behind it, a brown wrinkly creature with an incredibly long nose and beady black eyes stared at them suspiciously.  
  
"I'm here for money exchange." Kurama said without hesitation, as if he were a regular customer. Digging into his pocket, the fox pulled out a bulging wad of bills.   
  
"Holy crap Kurama! How did you get so much money?!"  
  
"Kurama was forced to pawn off a few of his . . 'artifacts'." Hiei snickered, a pained look crossing the fox's face as he handed the bills to the creature and watched it count the cash. The goblin ducked down, disappearing from sight. Returning a few minutes later, it hauled three bulging bags up onto the counter, fixing them with a level stare.  
  
"Thank you for using Gringotts." Purred the goblin in a gravely voice, "Please come again." Kurama picked up one bag and handed it to Kuwabara, then another to Yusuke, who nearly toppled over from the weight.  
  
"What's in this thing?!" He demanded, supporting the heavy bag against one arm and his chest as he pulled open the top with the other. Staring back at him was a pile of sparkling gold coins nearly overflowing from the sack.  
  
"Holy shit!" Yusuke yelled, drawing a few stares from the surrounding wizards and witches.  
  
"Come on Yusuke, let's get going." They exited the large building, standing in the center of the crowded street.  
  
"So, where to?" Botan asked, looking around at the large number of shops.  
  
"How about there?" Yukina suggested, using the hand that wasn't holding Puu to point at a small, almost shabby looking building. A sign hanging from a pole jutting from the place read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'   
  
"Of course, pumpkin!" Kuwabara chirped, not noticing the death glare that was boring into his back via Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina headed towards the shop, the others following closely behind. Kuwabara pushed open the door, then paused in surprise at the interior.  
  
The tiny main room was crammed full of bookshelves that stretched all the way to the ceiling. But the bookshelves weren't filled with books; instead, they were packed with small, thin boxes, much like shoe boxes. In some places, they were stacked neatly, others they were jumbled incoherently. The group packed into the small, crowded room, looking around in silent expectance.  
  
"Hello!" A voice soft called, a squat man appearing from seemingly nowhere. "I've been expecting you! Professor Genkai's students, correct?"  
  
Yusuke's eyebrow quirked at Genkai's unusual title, but he nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Alright then, who's first?" The group shifted nervous glances at each other until Botan bravely stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, young lady. And you are Botan, correct?"  
  
"Umm . .yes ." Botan shied away from the little man's gaze, his unblinking silver eyes boring holes into her raspberry ones.  
  
"If you would hold out your wand arm . ." Botan judged it the same as the one she wrote with and lifted her right hand. "Mind if I take some measurements?" Before she could nod, a tape measure appeared out of nowhere and began to measure the arm, then moved onto various limbs, all by itself.  
  
"Is all this really necessary?" The deity asked as the tape began to measure her long cobalt ponytail and the distance between her candy colored eyes. Moments later, it disappeared and Ollivander scuttled away, returning a bit later with one of the many boxes in hand. He pulled off the cover to reveal a burnt-red colored cylinder, presumably made out of wood. Gently taking it out, he handed it to her handle-first. She took the wand carefully.  
  
"Rosewood, phoenix feather, seven and a half inches. Very flexible." When she just stared at it, he smiled. "Go on, give it a flick." Botan blinked and briskly twirled the wand in the air.  
  
Boxes rocketed from their shelves straight for the group, who dove to the floor. The boxes slammed into opposing shelves, knocking clouds boxes off their bearings before toppling lifelessly to the floor. Botan shrieked in terror and dropped the wand. A moment later, she flushed in embarrassment and began to babble "I'm so sorry!". Delicately picking up the wand as if it were a knife or gun she practically shoved it into his hands. Ollivander gave her an assuring smile.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not that one." Once again, he scurried away.  
  
An hour later the group exited the shop, wands in hand and a few galleons poorer.  
  
"I don't think that place'll ever recover." Yusuke muttered as they left. After finding wands for all six of them, the store looked less like a store and more like a battleground. But Ollivander assured them it was no trouble and refused the money Kurama offered to pay for the damages.  
  
"Now where to?"  
  
"Flourish and Blotts." Kurama said. "Might as well get our basic supplies."  
  
As they headed through the thinning crowd toward the shop, Yukina stopped abruptly.  
  
"What is it, snookie?" Yukina pointed at a small store, animals ranging from cats to frogs displayed in the front window, a small sign near them declaring 'All Owls ½ Off! Today Only!'  
  
"The note said that owls could be used to transport letters." She turned to Kuwabara." Could I get one?" She asked eagerly. "I would like to stay in touch with Master Genaki while we're away. Please, Kazuma?"  
  
Kuwabara seemed to consider it just to prolong the moment, then broke into a wide grin. "Of course, sweety!" The ice maiden handed Puu to Botan and the two started towards the store. Kuwabara turned back around. "You guys gonna get one?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "My mother and Hatanaka-san think I'm in an elite school in London. An owl delivering the mail might look a bit . . . odd, to say the least."  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "If I sent an owl home my mom would probably cook it for dinner." Popping a thumb at the little blue creature in Botan's arms, he grinned. "Plus, I got the rat. He's kind of like an owl. He can fly . .sort of . ."  
  
Kuwabara looked at Botan, who shook her head a bit sadly, then at Hiei, who just glared. He shrugged. "Suit yourselves." The ice maiden and detective disappeared into the shop, reappearing a few minutes later. Kuwabara carried a half-oval covered cage as he trailed behind the ice maiden in a love struck stupor, both of them rejoining the group.  
  
A few hours later they were finished, having bought robes, cauldrons, potions and supplies. (Yusuke made quite a scene when told he would have to use a quill, ranting "Why can't the English be like normal people and use PENS?!")Now the boys sat in their rooms above the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, preparing for the trip.  
  
"Platform nine and three-fourths?" Wondered Kuwabara aloud. "Back home we only had platform nine and ten."  
  
"That's because Brits are a bunch of freaks."  
  
"Yes, Kuwabara should fit in fine."  
  
"Bite my ankles, shorty!"  
  
"Settle down you two." Botan said as she tried to force the top of her stuffed suitcase down. "We're going to have a long trip tomorrow and we all need our sleep."   
  
***  
  
Kuwabara stretched and yawned, looking around the crowded train station. People shuffled in tight herds from platform to platform, supporting their luggage or morning coffee in haggard hands as they packed into a portion of the never-ending cycle of trains. The group stood between platforms nine and ten, looking around confusedly.   
  
"I don't see a platform nine and three-fourths."  
  
"Well, Mr. I-know-everything-about-everything." Yusuke shot a glare at Kurama, who looked just as puzzled. "What now?" The fox shrugged.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm as confused as you are, Yusuke."   
  
They all stood there, looking around awkwardly as the minutes ticked by. Botan's compact beeped. Scrambling in the pockets of her jeans, she pulled it out and flipped it open.  
  
"Botan, you're on the train, right?!" Toddler Koenma demanded. Botan sweat-dropped.   
  
"Uh, Koenma sir, we seem to be having a small problem-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Botan flushed, then smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um, we . . can't find it . ." Koenma fell out of his chair. Scrambling back up moments later, he breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Between platforms nine and ten."  
  
"Are you near the barrier between the two?" They all turned, and sure enough, they were. "Yes."  
  
"Okay, one by one, run into it."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled into Botan's compact, drawing stares from a few people walking by.  
  
"Just do it." When they continued to stare at him in disbelief, Kurama sighed. "I'll go first." Without another word, he picked up his suitcase and grabbed his dolly full of items, and walked briskly toward the barrier. The group unconsciously cringed, preparing for impact. Suddenly, a swarm of people buzzed out of nowhere, the surge enveloping Kurama. When they passed, he was gone.  
  
"Weird." One by one, they all nervously walked, or more often, ran to the barrier and disappeared. Kuwabara the last one to go.  
  
*Don't worry, if they can do it, so can you.* He started for the pillar slowly, dragging the bundles of supplies behind him. Stepping up the speed, he began to sprint for the stone wall, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Please let this work!" he yelled, a few pedestrians stopping to stare at the charging red head before continuing on their way. Much to Kuwabara's relief, there was no collision. He opened his eyes, suddenly not in the old London train station. A massive red steam engine bearing the name 'Hogwarts Express' was humming with activity, bellowing out large white clouds from the black smokestack as children, all within his age range, boarded it, lugging similar equipment behind them.  
  
"Kuwabara!" He looked to see Yusuke waving at him not far away. "Come on, they're going to leave without us!"  
  
He ran for his friends and they marched up the crowded platform and through the entryway, past seats packed with children to find their own in the back. The girls, Kurama, and Hiei all sat down in one booth, Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting down in another across the walkway.  
  
Moments later, three slightly harried children came scuffling down the hall, two boys and one girl.  
  
"Can we sit here?" One of the boys with reddish, almost orange hair asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yusuke said. The three crammed into the seat across from the two. A few beats of awkward silence passed while the two groups studied each other.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. *They don't look like they're from around here.* The boy across from him was leaned back in his seat casually, almost arrogantly, studying him with the same intensity in his chocolate brown eyes as Harry was sure reflected in his emerald ones. Dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and excluding his slicked hair, he looked no different than many of the students they had passed on the way in, but something about him felt . . odd.  
  
His friend didn't quite pass of as easily in 'normal-standards.' Dressed in a white trench coat over his casual clothes and embellishing in a hair-do Harry had only seen in 80's American movies, he would have been a sore thumb in any crowd. He didn't feel quite right either, the eerie tension emitting from the both of them causing hairs to bristle at the back of Harry's neck.  
  
Opposing the boy, Yusuke was studying their visitors with equal skepticism. He immediately recognized the dark haired boy from the picture Koenma had shown them, though he couldn't seem to recall a name. The other two were much less familiar.  
  
The first, the boy who had inquired about the seat, had flaming red hair and a gangly frame, face sprinkled with freckles like stars in the sky. His robes were frayed and well worn, as well as a couple of inches above his ankles, the sad testimony of a life comprised of hand-me-downs.  
  
Not that Yusuke would know.  
  
The other member, this one female, had whipped a book out of Kami-knows-where and was studying it intently, not bothering to brush away the folds of bushy brown hair that cascaded in front of her bowed head.  
  
"So . . ." Yusuke trailed off, at a loss of words; Harry's thoughts of their foreign origins confirmed when he realized there was a lack of British accent in his voice. A few more moments of silence passed. Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Haven't seen you guys here before." Harry said cautiously, "You aren't first years, are you?"  
  
"Nah, we're fifths. We got transferred from our old school." He grinned. "Yusuke Urameshi, and he's Kuwabara."  
  
The peculiar feeling dissipated. Harry smiled, dismissing his earlier fears. "Harry Potter." Ron and Harry waited for the normal reaction of 'Harry Potter?! Is it really you?!' or some statement to that extent, but none came. They stared at the two boys.  
  
"Harry Potter." Ron repeated, as if they may not have heard the other boy correctly.  
  
"Woah, you two have the same name?" Kuwabara breathed in disbelief. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's got a bad case of stupid."  
  
"Hey, shut up!"  
  
"So where *exactly* was this 'old school'?" The girl's eyes peeked up from under her veil of hair apprehensively, hesitant to abandon her reading.  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Oh!" The suspicion quickly faded to fascination. "Were you Professor Genkai's students?" Before Yusuke could answer, the red head jumped in with another question.  
  
"Wow, Japan! What's it like there?"  
  
"Um . .crowded." Grabbing Yusuke's hand, Ron pumped it up and down feverishly. "I'm Ron Weasly." Hermione politely shook Kuwabara's.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Harry then seemed to notice the four across the walkway from them. "Are you guys new too?" He asked a red head, unsure if the term 'guys' was appropriate, as the majority of the members seemed to be of the opposing gender. Kurama's slightly feminine complexion slid into a smile, the voice answering the wizard clearly male. "Shuichi Minamino. But call me Kurama." Harry turned to introduce himself to the short Goth kid across from Kurama, but the apparently moody boy glared pure death at him. Harry shrank back, a confused and somewhat hurt expression on his face.  
  
Yusuke clapped him on the shoulder. "Ah, don't mind Hiei. He's got . .people issues." Hermione and Yukina were chatting civilly while Ron stared at Botan.  
  
"Is that your . . natural hair color?" The ferry girl pulled a stand of cerulean hair in front of her eyes, crossing them to study it intently for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. A bit strange, isn't it?" Ron sweat dropped. After introductions, someone struck up a conversation and they talked for most of the trip, only taking a small break to change into their robes. When the train finally began to slow, they all stood and prepared to get off.  
  
"Wait, are they supposed to go with the first years, or with us . .?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"We'll have to ask Hagrid, I guess." They all exited the train and stepped onto the tiny platform, pausing outside to let their eyes adjust to the fading light.   
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They turned to see the giant outline of Hagrid waving to all the students, a lantern clutched in one of his mighty, hairy hands.  
  
"Oy! Yer Professor Genkai's students, aren't yeh?" The detectives nodded. Hagrid grinned and waved them over. "Come wit me." The boys joined the group of seemingly tiny first years, all glancing around nervously, a few of the eleven-year-olds squeaking occasionally.  
  
"Firs' years! Any more firs' years? All firs' years, follow me!" The bulky man started down a steep, narrow path across the hilly landscape, everyone slipping and sliding blindly in the dark after him. Well, everyone except Kurama, Hiei and Yukina, who could see crystal clear in the almost non-existent light and had no trouble scaling the rough outcropping. Yusuke slipped and nearly toppled over into Botan, and began lowly cursing Koenma, missions, and rocks and trails of any sort.  
  
"Jus' round this bend here, an yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts." Called Hagrid over his shoulder.   
  
Suddenly, the narrow path seemed to dissolve into the beach of a flawless black lake; on the other side, high in a snow-capped mountain, a vast castle rested snugly amidst the sharp peaks. It's towers seemed to tear like claws into the night sky, lights flickering like faraway candles in the dark.  
  
"Woah." Yusuke and Kuwabara breathed, the younger students letting out a collective 'ooooh'.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" The group turned to a see fleet of little boats resting on the placid lake. Yusuke and Kuwabara got into one boat, followed by two little first-years, while the others found their own.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Hagrid called from his own boat, then shouted "FORWARD!" The boats started off, cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter, rippling the moons silver reflection as they passed under its fluorescent watch. Everyone was silent, afraid to break the fragile façade of the passive night, only the occasional owl or rustle of the breeze to break the hushed reverie.  
  
"Duck!" They bent their heads at Hagrid's command, a curtain of ivy stoking their heads and backs as they passed through the mouth of a cave. Finally, the boats stopped at what seemed to be an underground harbor in the mountain. Hagrid stepped out of his boat and started toward a stairwell at the far end of the room, his lantern casting eerie shadows against the slick rock of the cavern. The first years quickly clambered up the channel after him, afraid to be left behind. After climbing through the passageway for what seemed like forever, it ended, leaving them in a dew-soaked grassy field in front of the castle. They started toward the colossal structure that many members of the group believed only existed in fairy tales.  
  
Climbing up another flight of stairs, they stood in the wake of a huge, oak door. Hagrid raised a burly fist and knocked three times.  
  
*****  
  
I believe I answered your question, EverKitsune! Hee hee, that sly little demon fox. ^-^  
  
Oh, and 12-hour flights do suck (Jordan to England), but I wasn't really sure how many hours their flight would be so I estimated, thanks Rurouni Saiyan. ^-^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys, you peeps rock! *huggles all* Don't forget to review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! ^0^  
  
Oh yeah, next chapter is sorting, so feel free to say who you want in what house! ^-^ Ja ne! 


	5. Once a sluffer, always a sluffer

Hee, thanks for the reviews, guys, I really appreciate it! ^-^ *beams* I lurve you all. I'll try to make my chapters longer, Phobia, and I'll try to get that 2% right, Sango-chan94549! ^-^ Glad you all like the story so far!  
  
Oh yeah, and I got another question: **Why am I putting Kurama and Botan together?** Umm . . . well, I just like the couple *grins and sweatdrops* But don't worry, any romance in here will be low key and can be interpreted in different ways; like some people may see it as romance and others just see it as two friends. *nods some*  
  
Oh yeah . . .   
  
WOOOOOO!!! 30 REVIEWS!!!! YIPEEEEEEEEEE!!! *dances* THANNNKK YYYYOOOUUUUU!!! ONWARD HO TO 50!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own anything. Tee hee.  
  
*~Chapter Four~*  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall. An' Professor Genkai's students."   
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Follow me, students." The woman's face was incredibly stern, her wrinkles etching her face into a permanent frown. Yusuke grinned; he was going to have fun tormenting this one.  
  
"Follow me, students."  
  
They trailed behind the Professor as she strode across the stone floor, all of them marveling at the size of the castle. The hallways were wide enough to fit Yusuke's entire apartment, and the ceilings seemed to stretch on forever, torch light casting eerie shadows across the stone walls. The dull roar of other students chattering echoed eerily as they approached an empty chamber of the hall, leading them to believe they were the only students who took the little boat ride. They all crowded together in the empty chamber, a bit uncomfortably, the Detectives and company towering over the first years, well, all except Hiei and Yukina.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall started, "Before the start-of-term banquet, you will be shorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because-"Yusuke tuned her out, looking around disinterestedly. *Well, at least it's better then the school back home.*  
  
"This means you, Mr. Urameshi." He blinked.  
  
"What?" A few giggles emitted from behind him. McGonagall glowered. "Please wait quietly." She snapped to the rest of the students, then turned and left.  
  
"For Kami's sake, Yusuke, we're in the school for five minutes and you've already gotten on a teacher's bad side." Botan breathed angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I really thought she was going to bite my head off." The punk said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. There were a few more giggles.   
  
McGonagall reappeared minutes later. "Form a line and follow me." They all did as told and exited the chamber, walked back across the corridor, through a pair of massive doors, and entered the Great Hall.  
  
Thousands of candles illuminated the place, floating in midair over four long tables where the other students resided. The tables were decorated with golden plates and goblets, all empty, glowing dully in the dim light. Yusuke saw Kurama's hand twitch and snickered. The teachers sat at a grand table at the head of the hall facing the students, watching the new arrivals with assuring smiles, or, in the case of Professor Snape, a disinterested glare. McGonagall led them to the top of the hall. Hundreds of faces stared up at them, and Yusuke unconsciously smoothed down a strand of hair.  
  
The woman placed a stool in front of the line first years, and on top placed an old, frayed, and incredibly dirty hat that looked like it belonged in a witch's Halloween costume set. There were a few beats of eager silence, then, a large split ripped across the tattered cloth, wide like a mouth, and the hat began to . . sing?  
  
The melody was soft and smooth, filling the hall with it's words of wisdom and advice of unity between the houses. The students in the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves; apparently, something was amok with the song. The group of first years and detectives didn't notice as they stared at the hat in utter awe, some of them chanting to themselves that never again would they eat what they ate before bed if it was going to give them these kinds of dreams. When the hat finished, a burst of applause erupted from the students, then slowly died to become fragile silence once again.  
  
"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." McGonagall barked, then unrolled a long parchment and began to read:  
  
"Alan, Terry!" A chubby boy fell out of line and nervously jogged towards the stool, sitting down and pulling the hat on. It had just barely touched his head when a booming voice announced:  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" A roar of cheers erupted from the table on the right as the boy scuffled to sit down.  
  
"Bailey, Maryanne."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Barton, Alan."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" And so on it went, until the only ones standing in line were the detectives, Botan and Yukina. They all glanced around uncomfortably.  
  
"As a special treat this year." The group turned to see man stand from the table behind them, his silver hair cascading down his back, vibrant blue eyes twinkling youthfully under a pair of spectacles. "We have received exchange students from Japan, courtesy of Professor Genkai." The hall erupted into a flurry of questions and comments. Dumbledore waved his hand, silencing them. "They will be entering as fifth years, and I expect you to treat them with the hospitality and respect Hogwarts is known for."  
  
"Jaganshi, Hiei." McGonagall read and Hiei stepped forward, scowling at the students and the woman. Yusuke could tell she was not looking forward to teaching this particular bunch.   
  
Hiei pulled the hat over his spiky hair, and it remained only a few moments before yelling: "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, but anyone who tired to congratulate the demon received a glare that could kill small woodland creatures.  
  
"Koorime, Yukina." The ice maiden stepped forward and sat down, placing the hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" More cheers throughout the hall.  
  
"Wow, Koenma really got creative with the last names, didn't he?" Yusuke said sarcastically and Botan giggled. McGonagall shot them both a glare.  
  
"Kuwabara, Kazuma."  
  
"Oh, man, now everyone's going to know my first name." The red head grumbled as he pulled on the hat. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. He looked ridiculous with the tiny hat on this huge figure.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Minamino, Shuichi." Kurama stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. However, unlike the others, he was not sorted immediately.  
  
Actually, the time stretched and the hat just sat there. A few whispers could be heard from different students in the crowd. Yusuke nudged Botan.   
  
"Did he break it?"  
  
"Remember Yusuke, it has to judge for Shuichi and Youko." She whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, the hat's mouth opened and it shouted: "GRYFF-" But the words died on its fabric lips. The hat's mouth puckered in concentration.  
  
"SLYTH-" But once again it stopped, seeming thoroughly perplexed. McGonagall cast a glance back at Dumbledore, who just smiled and tipped his glass to her.  
  
"Oh, let's just put him in RAVENCLAW!" Cheers erupted as Kurama walked to his table and sat down, all girls within the vicinity blushing and stammering. Yusuke rolled his eyes. *Girls are the same everywhere*  
  
"Reikai, Botan."  
  
Botan nervously put the hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Yusuke swallowed hard as his name was called, suddenly nervous, though he couldn't really understand why.  
  
He sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head, the tattered rim falling over his eyes. A small voice purred in his head.  
  
/Ah . . .loyal, trustworthy. . .not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, though . .definitely not a Ravenclaw . . ./  
  
*Hey, watch it hat-boy!*  
  
/Maybe a HufflePuff?/  
  
*Put me in that girly house and- *  
  
/Ooh, a bit of a temper . . .maybe a Slytherin . . ?/  
  
Yusuke fumed. This hat was really starting to piss him off. *Listen you pile of crap, there's no way I'm going to be in the same house as Hiei-*  
  
/No, not a Slytherin . . .too much devotion and compassion . ./  
  
*Compassion?! What the?!*  
  
/Yes, has to be a-/  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Yusuke ripped the hat off and threw it back on the stool, storming towards his table. *Stupid hat . .compassion . .I'll show him compassion. . .* The hat chuckled to himself. He had always enjoyed a little pre-sorting torment, especially with people like Yusuke.  
  
The Gryffindor table broke into cheers as Yusuke approached, the boy sitting next to Kuwabara and Harry. "Well, that was fun." He muttered.  
  
A beaming Dumbledore got to his feet; arms open wide, as if he were trying to embrace everyone in the room. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would just like to say: Tuck in!"  
  
To Yusuke and Kuwabara's amazement, the plate in front of them began to fill with roasted meats, warm bread, crisp vegetables and flasks of a strange orange juice. The two nearly melted into their seats from the sweet aroma floating from the food in clouds of luscious steam.  
  
"Sweet!" Yusuke exclaimed, grabbed his fork, and dug in. *This place might not be so bad, after all.*  
  
Kuwabara suddenly stopped eating, a chill prickling down his spine. He froze, eyes shooting up and darted around. *It's the tickle-feeling again.* His gaze came to halt on a floating silver figure before them, the form was dressed in elegant manner of a lord.   
  
"Urameshi, do you see that?" Kuwabara demanded quietly from the boy next to him, his eyes never leaving the pale silhouette. Yusuke glanced up, then continued to shovel food in his mouth.  
  
"Kuwabara, it's a ghost. We've seen them before, remember?" Before Harry, Ron or Hermione could ask where their previous encounter with ghosts had occurred, the silvery figure bowed deeply.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington-"  
  
"Everyone calls him Nearly Headless Nick." Ron added through a mouthful of cornbread, the ghost giving a defeated sigh.  
  
"Why do they call you-" Before Kuwabara could finish, the ghost grasped a handful of his hair and yanked. His head swung like a door on a hinge, tearing completely off save for about an inch of skin.  
  
Kuwabara squeaked in surprise while Yusuke continued to devour his food at an alarming rate.  
  
Something catching his eye, Yusuke paused for a moment and smirked. A ghost at the Hufflepuff table was eyeing Botan strangely, and circling her occasionally. Yusuke snickered at it's confusion and Botan's apparent inability to ignore him, trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on the questions directed toward her from the other students. *Oh well, her problem, not mine.*  
  
When they were well into the meal and the noise level began to creep up, Dumbledore rose once again. Everyone stopped talking and turned their eyes to him.  
  
"Now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of you attention for the usual start-of-term notices." The headmaster said. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can now be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.  
  
"We also have a change in staffing this year. We are very pleased to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a round of polite applause.  
  
"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on-" He suddenly broke off and looked at a now standing Professor Umbridge, who emitted a "Hem, hem." It became clear that she intended to make a speech.  
  
Dumbledore blinked in surprise, then sat down and looked up at the woman attentively. The other teachers were not so good at hiding their alarm.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Said Umbridge. "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high and breathy, and Yusuke immediately recognized it as a trait of most of Kurama's fan girls.  
  
"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. . ." And Yusuke was gone, leaning back to look disinterestedly at the ceiling, which seemed to be the night sky itself, the white glimmers of stars flickering occasionally. As the speech wore on, Yusuke saw other students begin to do the same, even Kurama growing glassy eyed in the wake of Professor Umbridge's droning voice.   
  
After what seemed like eternity, Umbridge sat and Dumbledore continued about tryouts. Hermione, Ron, and Harry began to chat about the 'ministry', but Yusuke remained in his state of elected ADD. Suddenly, the hall was abuzz with activity as students stood and prepared to leave. Yusuke got to his feet and followed Harry and Ron towards were he presumed he would be sleeping.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Urameshi, time to get up." Yusuke rolled over, mumbling something before falling back asleep.  
  
"Urameshi, wake up!"  
  
"Leeme alone, Keiko, I'll go to school tomorrow . ."  
  
"Who's Keiko?" Harry asked the exasperated Kuwabara, who was trying to wake the near-dead Yusuke up. The four boys, including Ron, were all rooming together. Upon arriving at their old dorm, Harry and one of their previous roomies, Seamus, had engaged in a nasty word duel. Ron and Harry had both vouched to move after that, and it just so happened that Kuwabara and Yusuke were roommate-less.   
  
"Urameshi's girlfriend."  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yusuke suddenly sprung to life, jumped out of bed, and was now pummeling the larger boy mercilessly. Harry and Ron watched, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we have to get to breakfast." Yusuke stopped pounding on Kuwabara, yawned, and returned to bed.   
  
"Nah, I think I'll skip today." Ron and Harry blanched.  
  
"Yusuke, you can't *skip*."  
  
"Sure I can. It's easy. I lay here and sleep. End of discussion."  
  
"Yusuke, you CAN'T *skip*! This is Hogwarts! You lose House Points and get detention for skipping!"  
  
"Well, I'll just *skip* detention and I don't know what the hell 'House Points' are, so, what's the problem?" Ron sighed and shook his head as Harry opened his mouth to explain.  
  
"Oh, fine, if you're going to cry about it, I'll go." Harry grinned and Kuwabara looked at his watch.  
  
"You've only got five min-"  
  
"Let's go!" They were now looking at a fully dressed Yusuke, his hair slicked back and a cocky grin on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry and Ron blinked.  
  
"But-but you were . . ." But Yusuke was already gone, letting his rumbling stomach lead him towards The Great Hall.  
  
"Is he always like this?"  
  
"Nope. Usually he's worse."  
  
***  
  
The detectives and co., disregarding the fact that houses were supposed to sit at their own tables, had gathered at the Gryffindor table, much to the other students' surprise and dislike. McGonagall apparently assumed this would be the case and was prepared with all their schedules, which Koenma had so thoughtfully planned out for them.  
  
"Binns, History of Magic first." Yusuke grumbled, stuffing a piece if buttered toast into his mouth. There was a round of "Me too's" from Ron, Hermione, Botan, Yukina, Harry, Kuwabara, Kurama, and a "Hn" from Hiei.  
  
"Wow, we all have the same class together?" Hermione wondered aloud in disbelief, "But we are only supposed have that class with the Ravenclaws. Hiei, you're a Slytherin!" Hiei didn't respond, just glared at her.  
  
"Maybe the other classes were too full." Ron suggested through a mouthful of sausage. "Maybe this was the only place they could fit them in." Hermione shrugged, clearly troubled about the arrangements.  
  
They soon found out that they had many of their classes together. Harry realized with something between happiness and dread that Yusuke and Kuwabara were in every single one of his classes, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina and Botan in six out of eight.  
  
Hermione hadn't stopped mulling. *This is strange, I don't think I've heard of anything like this before . . .*  
  
"Earth to Hermione." She blinked and glared at Ron, who was waving a hand in front of her face. "Come on, we're going to be late to class." She stood, gathering her books and schedule, still pondering the bizarre situation as she started towards class.  
  
Yusuke began to head in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yusuke, where're you going?"  
  
"Forgot something in the dorm." The detective called back over to the wizard as he headed in the opposite direction of the dorms.  
  
"Uhh . .the dorms are that way . . ." Yusuke turned and grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
***  
  
Kurama groaned as the ghostly teacher drifted through the chalkboard, announcing the start if class. He glanced around the room one more time, just to be sure. Nope. No Yusuke or Hiei.  
  
"Where's Urameshi and the shrimp? You don't think they got lost, do you?" Kurama sighed.  
  
"No, knowing Yusuke, he's probably on the roof of the school asleep or trying to find a way into the girls' dorm, and knowing Hiei he's probably inspecting the dark forest." The fox caught a sight of Botan out of the corner of his eyes and chuckled. She was positively fuming, her eyes boring into the chalkboard so intensely there was concern it might spontaneously combust. Kurama could practically see the thoughts darting through her head.  
  
*Yusuke Urameshi, on the FIRST day of one of the most IMPORTANT missions in his LIFE, decides to SKIP CLASS?! I'll KILL him! What was Koenma THINKING, picking HIM for Spirit Detective?! UGH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM . . . !*  
  
Kurama laughed quietly, then returned his attention to the lesson taking place. To his dismay, he realized the criteria they were teaching was within his thousand years of life, and therefore he could almost repeat the Professor's words verbatim. He was soon bored.  
  
Kuwabara, who was sitting next to him, passed over a clip of parchment. Kurama blinked at it, quickly recognizing the crisscross board of tick-tack-toe. He raised an eyebrow, scrawling a message to the older boy.  
  
~You really should be listening, you know.~ Kuwabara grinned, then wrote back in his chicken-scratch handwriting.  
  
~Nah, I'm sure you can fill me in later.~ Kurama smiled, then marked the center square with a large 'X'.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke sat on the roof of the school, breathing in the cool air. It had taken him a while to find the roof because of the swiveling and constantly changing stairways, but he eventually got there. He felt a little guilty for not acting on his promise to Harry, but hey, he hardly knew the kid. Plus, nothing was going to get him to go to a stuffy classroom on such a beautiful day. No way, no how.  
  
Yusuke sighed in contentment, resting his head back against the warm rock of the castle's deck-like roof. He was soon fast asleep.  
  
He never noticed the eyes watching from far away.  
  
*********  
  
Cheeto: Woo! That was a long chap! Like 10 fricken pages, me thinks. ^-^ Hope that's better, Phobia.  
  
Aren't you guys proud of me! I figured a way to put them in different houses and still keep them together! ^-^ Hope you guys are happy with my choices. Oh yes, and I am very aware the Koorime, Reikai and Jaganshi are not really our loveable characters' last names, but they needed some and I pulled those out of the air. Hey, like anyone at Hogwarts is going to speak Japanese! ^-^;  
  
Well, gotta make this quick, so see you next chap! It should be up around Sunday or Monday! Maybe Saturday if I'm lucky!!  
  
Review please! ^0^ 


	6. Suspicions

Cheeto: Heya peeps! WOW I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS! Crickey!! WOW!!!!! THIS IS SO PIMP!!! W00T!! ONTO 100!!!  
  
Oh, my heck . . .-.-; . . .Sorry peeps, I would have updated when I said, but . . I was just being lazy. . . but I did get heart surgery! And I got a huge purple bruise where they stuck a thingy up my leg into my heart and it huuuuurrrrrttttsss!!!!  
  
Laughing gas is fun. But it sucks when you wake up . . . x.X  
  
Anyways, I don't own it, I never will . . .blah blah blah . . .  
  
Oh, I got another question in a review!:  
  
Nips Q: 'How does Kurama know about wizarding history?' Well, I like to think that the wizards and demons (though wizards think them mystical creatures) are very familiar with each other. So I would think that pretty much anything major they teach in a classroom about wizards would have something to do with 'mystical creatures' (aka demons) as well, and therefore Kurama would know about it. Did that make any sense? .   
  
General comments to a couple of reviewers:  
  
tbiris: Not good? Like . .the story not good? Or, . . .the chapter not good? Or . . .something like "Oh no, Hiei's in Slytherin Malfoy's going to die" not good? I'm confuzzled. T.T Thanks for the review, though.  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo: Thank you for the criticism, my friend, bows as well as the praise. Yes, Yukina was a bit neglected in the last chap, ne? I will try to fix that from now on! Thankies much!  
  
(Oh, yes, thanks to everyone else too. You guys all give me a warm fuzzy feeling! - I would love to respond to you all individually, but I'm afraid of the FF.Net Gods and their strict rules about author notes! v)  
  
Oh, and as you can probably see ff.net has changes a bit and revoked my little star things. T.T So here's the new thingy's:  
  
Italics - Thought  
  
- scene switch thingy . . . v  
  
- end chap  
  
::::::::Chapter 5::::::::  
  
Hiei flitted through the dark, starry night, landing on a top branch of a bushy evergreen with little difficulty. Something was wrong here; the façade of the peaceful forest foreshadowing a welling feeling of dread, an unsettled anger. He reached up and pulled his white bandana off his forehead, revealing his glowing Jagan.  
  
"Hn." He muttered. Definitely something not right. His Jagan, who's vision could usually see through this dimension and any other with perfect clarity, was muddy and grey, as if the surrounding territory was shrouded in a massive dark cloud; objects appearing as little more than foggy silhouettes. Pushing for visibility, Hiei tried to focus on a single blackish flame-like splotch that had invaded the center of his vision, the smoke around it skulking away. He furrowed his brow in concentration.  
  
Blinding pain shot between his eyes and scorched through his skull. Hiei cried out and nearly toppled off the branch, a hand flying over the eye to shield it from the invisible attack. As fast as it appeared the pain was gone, leaving the Jagan with even more questions.  
  
_What the hell was that?_ Retying the bandana over his third eye, Hiei felt something he did not like. The faintest glimmers of . .fear.  
  
Quickly tossing away the 'foolish emotion', the fire demon disappeared deeper into the limitless night, intent on finding one of the few things that had caused him pain. Finding it, and killing it.  
  
  
  
Not surprisingly, neither Yusuke nor Hiei showed up for class the next day. Or the next. Or the next. In fact, no one had seen either of them all week, except for Yusuke, who showed up for food and a place to sleep. Ron and Hermione, well, mostly Hermione, had given him a firm talking to about attending class (As was their duties as prefects), and McGonagall had threatened him with a month's detention. Also not surprisingly, Yusuke didn't listen to either and continued with his delinquent behavior.  
  
Nobody had been able to locate Hiei to give him a 'firm talking to.' Apparently, Hiei had decided to drop off the face of the Earth, and had done so without a trace. A unanimous vote amongst the detectives elected Kurama to be the one to find him.  
  
The next Monday morning, Yusuke sat in the dining hall, wolfing down his breakfast. Kuwabara, Ron, Harry and Hermione watched him, appalled, yet fascinated at how much he could shove down his gullet.  
  
"Yusuke, slow down. That's gross." Botan said, wrinkling her nose is disgust. Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Sorry." He garbled, spraying food across the table. Botan greened in horror and picked a fleck of scrambled egg off her cheek. She got up and moved over a seat, out of the line of fire.  
  
With her out of the way, Yusuke could see Kurama and Hiei approaching. The fox had somehow managed to locate the Jaganshi and coaxed him into at least come to breakfast. Hiei did not seem the least bit happy about the arrangement.  
  
Kurama yawned into his hand and sat down, Hiei scowling behind him. The fire demon sat down across from Yusuke, the punk grinning.  
  
"Long time no see." Hiei's expression twisted into repulsion as food sprayed across the table towards him.   
  
"Don't force me to rip out all your teeth, detective." Yusuke clapped his mouth shut. Suddenly, a huge cloud of owls burst through the massive windows into the hall, swooping down over the tables and dropping packages and letters before circling back to the rafters overhead. Yukina's owl dipped down, dropping three envelopes onto the table before landing next to the ice maiden, nibbling at the un-eaten bacon on her plate.  
  
The owl was a magnificent creature, her feathers the color of dirty snow, down as white as clouds adorning her chest. She was not large by any means, but medium and powerful, required traits for making the trip back to Japan. Yukina had made a fine choice on which to owl to buy, and Kuwabara regularly reminded her of this.  
  
The owl, having eaten all of Yukina's bacon, waddled on its small talons over to Botan to feast on her leftover toast. Botan giggled, stroking its soft coat. Puu glared up from the deity's lap jealously.  
  
"I never did ask what you decided to name it, Yukina." The deity commented.  
  
Yukina smiled. "Her name is Hina." Kurama felt the air next to him go cold and glanced over at Hiei, who had frozen in place, staring at the owl. He snapped out of it a moment later, uttering a low 'Hn' before looking down at the letter that had landed in front of him.  
  
"What the?" Yusuke looked down at his syrup stained plate, where two crimson envelopes rested. He picked one up, eyeing it strangely.   
  
"I wouldn't-" Ron began, but Harry stopped him. "He might as well get it over with." Yusuke eyed the both of them, shrugged, and tore the packet open.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO SOME SCHOOL IN ENGLAND FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR?" Keiko's voice screamed from the envelope. "AND NOW I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR YOU?! TAKE CARE OF ATSUKO FOR YOU?! BAAAAKKKAAAAA!"  
  
Yusuke had long since clapped his hands over his ears, much like the others, who had their ears plugged with their fingers and their faces twisted in pain.  
  
"Make it stop!" Botan wailed. Moments later, the envelope shriveled up and disappeared, along with Keiko's shrieks.  
  
The two looked down at the other two envelopes in horror. Hiei extended a hand out over his red letter, and seconds later it burst into flames.  
  
"How-?" Harry began to ask, but was cut off by a raspy shriek. "SHRIMP, IF I HEAR YOU'VE CUT CLASS ONE MORE TIME, A CERTAIN SOMEONE IS GOING TO LEARN A CERTAIN SOMETHING ABOUT A CERTAIN SECRET THAT SOMEONE DOESN'T WANT THE OTHER TO KNOW! USE THAT LUMP TWO FEET ABOVE YOUR ASS FOR ONCE!" Hiei glared at the little shoot pile that used to be a letter, grinding his teeth. Yukina blinked, looking at the others.  
  
"What was Genkai talking about?" Botan blanched.  
  
"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it-!" She babbled, sweat dropping and waving a hand.   
  
But she was drowned out by the earsplitting screech of "DIMWIT!"  
  
Yusuke wailed. "Not another one!" Moments later Genkai's voice again disappeared after five straight minutes of screaming.  
  
Yusuke groaned and pulled his fingers out of his ears, checking them for blood. His ears were ringing so loudly he almost didn't hear the voice behind him.  
  
"Hiei, why are you hanging around the Gryffindors? You may catch whatever they've got that makes them such losers." The entire group looked turned around to glare at the trio that had approached from behind.  
  
A boy with platinum blonde hair and a smug smile led the group; behind him stood two thuggish boys who looked as if their brains put together couldn't beat a tomato at a spelling bee.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry growled. The blonde smirked, his eyes trailing from the wizard over to Ron and his glimmering prefect badge.  
  
"Weasly, how much did your family have to pay off the school to get you that thing? Oh, wait, I forgot it was you I was talking about." The two thugs behind Malfoy began to snicker loudly. Ron's ears burned red.  
  
Yusuke started to stand. "Hey, as-." But before he could say anything more, Malfoy was on the ground, the gleaming blade of Hiei's katana pressed almost lazily against his quivering neck.  
  
The fire demon glared down at him. "If you value your life and your head, you will leave. Now." Draco, pale as a sheet, swallowed thickly and nodded.  
  
"Mr. Jaganshi!" A voice screeched. McGonagall hustled down the isle between the two tables, face contorted in rage. "Step away from Mr. Malfoy this INSTANT!" What students that hadn't noticed the disruption now turned to watch the scene unfold. Hiei glared at the woman, clearly asking 'Why should I?'  
  
"Hiei." Kurama muttered lowly, so only his friends could hear. "We do not need this attention now. Sheath your weapon."  
  
Hiei glared at the fox for a moment, then replaced his katana in it's holster with an irritated 'Hn.'  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin! What have I said about weapons in Hogwarts?!" McGonagall's voice was a shrill screech, echoing through the silent hall. She helped Malfoy to his feet, glaring angrily at the group. "Get to class before I report this to the Headmaster."  
  
Hiei returned the glare before turning to the other detectives, who began to stand. "Where is this 'class'?" he growled, the others blinking in disbelief.  
  
"Wait . .you're actually coming to class?" Kuwabara babbled in disbelief.   
  
"No, I'm asking for my health, you baka."  
  
"Shut up shorty!" Kurama and Botan rolled their eyes and started for the first period of the day, Double Charms. Hiei scowled and followed, ignoring Kuwabara's feeble comebacks. No way in Kami did he want to go, but he wasn't going to risk that hag letting out his little secret over a refusal to go to ningen classes. He could always kill the owl to hinder any letter's arrival that might 'spill the beans', but that thought was quickly dismissed when he imagined his sister's heartbroken face when she learned of 'Hina's' demise.  
  
Genkai had really thought of everything.  
  
_Damn that wench_  
  
Yusuke on the other hand, ignored Genkai's threats. He had started walking toward the class with the group and slyly slipped away, heading for a random hall.  
  
  
  
To say Harry, Ron, and Hermione were disturbed by the events that morning was a gross understatement. Well, at least Harry and Hermione were.  
  
"Did you see that guy?!" Ron breathed in disbelief as they headed towards their class, taking the scenic route so they would have more time to talk. "I didn't even see him MOVE! One minute he was sitting there and the next Malfoy was on the floor! How did he DO that?!"  
  
The same question was on the other twos' minds. "More importantly, why is a fifteen year old carrying around a sword?" Hermione looked at the others. "And did you see what he did to that letter this morning? He set it on fire without even using a wand."  
  
They elapsed into a strained silence.  
  
"Harry, you said your scar's been hurting more since we arrived at Hogwarts." Harry nodded, unconsciously reaching up to touch the throbbing lightning-shaped mar on his forehead.  
  
"It all just seems so strange . . the last minute transfer . . students from different houses being in the same classes as us . .using magic without a wand . .it just doesn't make sense . ." Hermione chewed her lip.  
  
"What if . . What if these students are working for Voldemort?" The last part came out as a whisper, and the two boys had to lean close to hear. "I mean, Hiei looks about as close to a Death Eater as you can get."  
  
"But what about the others?" Harry demanded, "I mean Kurama and Kuwabara seem okay . ."  
  
"So did Quirrell." Harry immediately remembered the 'meek' first year teacher that had served as a host for Voldemort and went silent.  
  
"I don't mean we should go around accusing people." Hermione said quietly as the bell rang overhead. "But let's keep an eye out. This all seems a little too suspicious."  
  
The two boys nodded and they all hurried to class.  
  
  
  
"DIMWIT!" Genkai crumpled Botan's letter in her hand, her spirit energy disintegrating it.   
  
"Why did I have to pick such a MORON for an apprentice?!" She yelled, her hoarse voice echoing through the woods surrounding her temple. She stomped out of the room, fuming, and reached for her phone.  
  
"This calls for drastic measures." Picking up the receiver, Genkai swiftly dialed the Yukimura residence.   
  
"Keiko? It's Genkai. Start packing."  
  
  
  
"Are we ready to begin yet, my Lord?" A low voice mumbled, almost incoherently.  
  
"Patience, there are yet a few more pieces that must fall into place."  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long wait and the short chap, peeps. Thanks for being patient with me . . . v.v . . . I SUCK! T.T  
  
Next chapter will be much longer than this, I can at least promise that. - And the action will definetly pick up, I can assure that too! :D  
  
Oh, and if anyone didn't understand the Hina thing, Hina was the name of Hiei and Yukina's mother. v Review please! 


End file.
